Tokyo et Paris
by Yula Lala
Summary: namaku Allen Walker,aku adalah anak Laki-laki umur 15 tahun...akhirnya aku berangkat juga ke paris...bagaimana bisa? ingin tahu? R&R Please!
1. The Dream

aku adalah Allen Walker. anak laki-laki berumur 15 Tahun yang bercita-cita untuk bisa bersekolah music di Paris. Aku tidak memiliki Ayah dan Ibu kerena mereka telah tiada. namun sekarang aku di asuh oleh teman Ayah ku yaitu Cross Marian. Laki-laki pemabuk dan suka selingkuh dengan banyak wanita. Aku ingin bersekolah music di Paris karena diingatanku sebelum kedua orang tuaku tiada aku pernah ke sana dan berjanji dengan seseorang bahwa aku pasti akan selalu menemaninya, penasaran dengan cerita perjalanan ku ke sana? Inilah kisahnya…

**Tokyo et Paris**** ©Yula Lala**

**D Gray-Man©Hoshino Katsura**

**Saya membuat Fic ini sesuai ****cerita kehidupan saya yang sedikit saya ubah-ubah.**

RnR please……

'_tluk'_

'_aku mendengar sesuatu...apa itu?'_

'_tluk'_

'_suaranya seperti air…apa aku tenggelam?'_

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku…..aku melihat, aku terdapat disebuah ruangan hampa yang kosong dan gelap, namun tengah ruangan tersebut bercahaya….cahaya itu menyinari sebuah kolam ikan yang disemaki oleh dedaunan belukar……

'_tluk'_

'_jadi suara tersebut dari kolam itu...tetesan air dedaunan yang jatuh ke kolam ikan itu'_

Aku pun berjalan mendekati kolam tersebut, kulihat kedalam kolam itu…aku melihat ada ikan berwarna merah darah dan biru laut…aku melihat ikan itu dengan seksama….mereka tak akur, mereka berkelahi…..saat aku ingin meleraikan kedua ikan itu, mata ku terasa berat….aku pun kehilangan kesadaran….

"_hey Tokyo!!!! Kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi ya!!!"teriaknya dengan senyum lebar._

_"__sudah kubilang puluhan kali jangan panggil aku Tokyo!karena mentang-mentang aku tinggal disana! Dasar Paris!!"jawab ku kesal terhadap anak yang tersenyum itu._

_"__hehehe…sorry__...bye Allen!! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi!! Jangan lupa kesini lagi, dan kamu janji kalau kita akan sekolah music bersama-sama! Dan kamu juga berjanji akan menemaniku selalu! Dadah Allen!! Hati-hati dijalan!" kini iya tersenyum lebih lebar._

" _iya!! Aku janji!! Bye ..... aku akan kembali dan akan bersekolah disini!! Pasti!!" jawab ku dengan membalas senyumannya._

'…_kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar namanya…'.-_

_***_

KRRIIIING….KRRIIING….

"huumm…oh, sudah pagi"gumam ku yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"jadi…..hanya mimpi ya…tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar suara ku ketika menyebutkan namanya…."pikirku dengan gelisah.

"ALLEN!!!!!!!!!! MANA SARAPANNYA!!!!!" teriak seseorang yang bukan lain orang yang sekarang mengasuhku, Cross marian.

"eh? Tunggu sebentar!!" teriakku kembali, dan langsung itu aku dengan terburu-buru mengganti baju .

**Sesampai di dapur…..**

"Gomen Cross-san, I'm late now….So buat sarapanya sendiri ya" aku berbicara dengan sedikit gugup karena takut akan marahnya dia karena aku terlambat ke 3 kalinya.

"heee?? Baka deshi!! Ini yang ke-3 kalinya tau!!!" sahutnya dengan nada marah.

"….maaf…" aku menjawab kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkannya dengan sedikit sedih.

"haah, ada apa Allen? Kau seperti ada masalah? Ceritakan lah padaku bila kau ada masalah"kini Cross sedikit menurunkan nada marahnya.

"ah….Nandemonai!! eh?! Sudah jam segini!! Aku harus pergi!!! Dan kalau Cross-san mau roti ada di lemari atas dekat kulkas!!" dengan terburu-buru aku berlari ke hal depan dan dengan sigap memakai sepatuku.

"ya-ya!" jawab Cross dengan cuek.

***

"haa…haaa…." Aku berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah, itu dikarenakan aku TERLAMBAT!! Di Akademi musik Momogaoka sangatlah disiplin….sekali telat dipidatoinnya sampai 1 jam….haah.

**Sesampai di Akademi….**

"maaf aku ter-…eh? Dimana yang lainnya Jhony?" tanyaku kepada Jhony dengan heran karena aku terlambat untuk pertama kalinya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, guru-nya pun tidak ada….yang ada hanya Jhony,Alma,Pika…aneh.

"oh, Allen! Mereka katanya pergi menjenguk guru bagaian Piano yang jari-jarinya terkilir akibat tabrakkan kemarin"

"eh…..kalau begitu kalian juga telat dong karena kalian tidak bersama-sama mereka"Tanya Allen.

"iya, kami bertiga telat juga"jawab Pika dengan tersenyum lembut.

"oh.."

"jadi kami sudah menghubungi karena kita terlambat kita dibiarkan pulang saja! Dan artinya hari ini libur!!!! HORE!!" jelas Alma dengan gembira karena diakhir kata Nami ada 'libur'-nya.

"oh….kalau begitu aku pulang deluan ya!! Aku harus membantu Cross-san di tokonya,dah!" ucapan Allen diakhiri dengan lambaian tangannya ke-3 temannya tersebut.

***

"Fiuuh….libur deh hari ini…aku harus membantu Cross-san sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah telat membuat sarapan paginya yang ke-3 kalinya…haah" kini aku menghela nafas atas kegugupan dari tadi pagi, telat membuat sarapan yang mungkin kata benarnya tidak membuat sarapan, telat pergi bersekolah, dan kesalahan lainnya.

***

Crek…aku membuka toko Cross-san…seperti biasanya banyak anak-anak gaul dan metal dating untuk membeli kaset alunan Rock….huh, aku benci Rock....ribut,mengganggu ketenangan, dan membuat anak muda Zaman sekarang lupa akan alat-alat tradisional-nya sendiri.

"Cross-san…aku akan membantu mu, hari ini tidak ada Sekolah" kata ku pada Cross yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah Play Boy, Play Game, instrument musical, dan lain-lainnya…..tak mungkin aku menyebutkannya semua, terlalu banyak.

"loh kenapa? Kamu diusir??" Tanya Cross dengan tampang cuek.

"enggak kok! Guru bagia Pianonya lagi sakit, jadi diliburkan untuk hari ini" jawabku dengan tersenyum lembut.

"oh…"

"terus, aku harus ngapain?" Tanya ku kepada Cross.

"oh. Tolong bersihkan lemari Kaca itu terus lap barang yang ada dipojok itu!! Aku lupa membersihkannya kemarin" jawab Cross dengan sedikit memandang Allen.

"ok…"aku pun memulai pekerjaanku.

'Enaknya jadi Cross-san punya toko music yang mulai dikenal di masyarakat sekitar…nama tokonya "Marian Music Store" wah keren….suatu saat aku pasti kalau aku punya toko bakal aku beri nama "Walker music Store"…' hayal Allen sambil mengelap barang-barang suruhan Cross.

Ntah kenapa Allen tertuju pada suatu barang yang ditutupi oleh kain lusuh di seberang pojok….

'apa itu? Ah ntar ketika pulang aku Tanyakan pada Cross-san saja' piker ku didalam hati.

***

**Ketika jam makan…**

" hey Allen" panggil Cross kepada ku.

"i-iya?" aku menjawab panggilannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"ketika toko mau tutup, ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan pada mu" jelas Cross sambil melahap makanannya.

"apa itu?" tanyaku pada Cross.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A!!!" jawabnya dengan tegas. Itu tentu membuat ku makin gugup.

"dan Allen…"panggilnya lagi.

"i-iya?"

"kenapa…"

"? Kenapa apanya Cross-san?"

"kenapa…KAU MEMAKAN LAUK IKAN PANGGANG MILIKKU!!! KAN KAU SUDAH MEMAKAN LEBIH DARI 4!!!"

"eh, sorry"

"ya sudahlah"

"hehehe…" aku tertawa kecil. Hari ini rasanya hari kemenangan! Karena Cross mau mengalah dariku untuk pertama kalinya.

***

setelah makan siang aku menggantikan Cross yang pergi ke rumah untuk membersihkan aku duduk di bangku kasir dan terus memandangi barang yang di tutupi oleh kain lusuh. Barang yang aneh seingat ku semua barang yang ada di toko ini gak di selimuti oleh kain lusuh….

***

**Siang berganti sore….**

DRESS CREES…..tiba-tiba disore ini pun hujan…

'inilah waktu yang kutunggu…sore! Saatnya membuka barang yang menurutku aneh bersama-sama Cross-san!' teriak ku didalam Cross-san dimana?apa karena hujan ia terlambat?.

15 menit kemudian…..

"maaf Allen aku telat, abis tiba-tiba hujan….jadi susah payah nyari payung dan jas hujan" dengan tergesa-gesa Cross menaruh jas hujannya ditempat gantungannya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa Cross-san!"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo! Akan kutunjukkan apa yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!!" sahut Cross memanggilku.

"iya!!!" jawabku dengan senyuman semangat.

"hmm…"Cross membalas senyumku.

***

Saat didepan benda tertutup kain lusuh itu…jantungku bergedup sangat kencang…aku sangat penasaran…rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat apa isi dibalik kain lusuh itu….

"nah Allen. Ini lah yang akan ku perlihatkan pada mu….kau siap?" Tanya Cross dengan menyeringai.

"aku siap sedia saat!" jawab ku.

"inilah dia" dengan gesit Cross menarik kain tersebut…tampaklah benda tersebut yaitu….

"Piano!!!" teriak ku dengan gembira.

"iya….ini adalah sepeninggalan dari ayahmu….ayahmu menitipkannya padak ku"jelas Cross dengan tersenyum pedih.

"ada apa Cross-san? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ayah? Dan juga ibuku? Dimana mereka?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang akan mengalir deras ai r bening dari mataku.

"…maaf bila baru sekarang aku memberitahunya…saat ke Australia, ayah dan ibumu mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawa mereka tak berhasil diselamatkan sedangkan kamu berada di sini karena tak di izinkan pergi bersama mereka berdua….maaf ya Allen" wajah Cross kini mulai suram, wajah sedihnya mulai muncul.

"ke- kenapa…Cross-san ini bukan salah mu!" kini air mataku mengaliri pipi putihku.

"hum…dan ibumu memberikan sebuah lyric music yang berjudul 'tsunaida te ni kiss'.."dengan sigap walau wajah sedikit sedih Cross memberikan Lyric tersebut Kepada Allen.

"Lagu ini pernah dimainkan oleh Papa! Boleh kah aku memainkannya?" Tanya ku pada Cross.

"Che, tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan sedikit cuek….

"um…."

Denting-denting alunan musik pun bernyanian dikepalaku, irama yang saat kusukai….irama ynag sangat aku rindukan….kini akulah yang akan memainkannya untuk ayah dan ibu, sebagai tanda terima kasih ku….ayah pernah memainkannya….walau pun hanya sekali…itu juga membuatku bahagia….

Aku pun mulai bernyanyi….

"soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume...

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo...

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni kisu o...

soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume...

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo..

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni kisu o...

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai o  
tsunaida te ni kisu o..."nyanyi ku dengan suara lirih,sedih karena mengingat ketika Ayah memainkannya....aku sangat gembira ketika itu...ayah pun mengajariku cara bermain Piano....hati ku rasanya tak karuan untuk ingin memainkan nya , ayah mengatakan 'Allen...kamu harus mempelajarinya dulu lebih dalam...barulah perlihatkan pada ayah' kata ayah dengan tersenyum lembut. Hari itu....hari aku berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu....rasa aku ingin memutar masa lalu dan lasung mangatakan pada mereka 'jangan pergi!!' tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Allen...kamu ternyata sudah sangat bagus untuk memainkan musik ini" puji Cross-sambil tersenyum lembut.

"iya" jawabku dengan wajah murung.

"janganlah bersedih! Apakah kamu tahu untuk apa ayah mu menciptakan lagu ini?" tanya ku dengan tetap tersenyum lembut.

"eh...tidak,aku tidak tahu.."jawabku.

"dia menciptakan lagu ini hanya untuk anak laki-lakinya yang berambut putih, kecil, berwajah manis, berhati lembut bagai salju yang turun pada malam natal" kata Cross dengan tetap tersenyum dan menujukan matanya ke Allen. Itu bermaksud lagu itu diciptakan untuk Allen.

"itu...itu untuk ku?" tanya Allen dengan menatap Cross.

Cross hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"terima kasih....terima kasih otousan...."bisikku dengan air mataku yang tak bisa kutahan lagi.

CREEK.......terdengar suara pintu masuk toko...seseorang memakai jas hujan kepalanya basah, mungkin karena ia tidak memakai payung...

"maaf tokonya sudah tutup" kata Cross yang menghampiri orang itu.

"ah maafkan saya! Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan anak itu.."tunjuk orang itu ke diriku.

"ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanya ku padanya.

"kamu murid Akademi musik Momogaoka kan? Allen Walker dari bagian Piano...saya mendengar anda memainkan Piano itu..."jawab orang itu sambil menatap Piano pemberian ayah.

"lalu...ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"kamu, mau kah kamu saya sekolahkan ke Paris? Sekalian adik saya akan pergi.....bila kamu mau" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"ehh?!?" kata ku dengan Spontan.

"bagaimana?" tanya orang itu.

"aku mau tapi...."jawabku sambil menundukkan wajah.

"ada apa?" tanya orang itu.

"maaf saya menyela pembicaraan, anda ini siapa?" tanya Cross dengan merengutkan dahi.

"ah...maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri!! Saya adalah Kepala Akademi musik Momogaoka, Komui Lee" jawabnya dengan tetap tersenyum.

"EHH...!!" mendengar kata-katanya mataku terbelalak.

"Komui Lee? Lalu Momogaoka itu nama siapa atau tidak apa?" tanya Cross dengan orang yang bernama Komui tersebut.

"Momogaoka adalah nama teman saya, kami membangun sekolah Akademi tersebut dengan bersama-sama....namun dia sakit dan meninggal, untuk membayar jasanya aku memberi nama akademi tersebut dengan Momogaoka yaitu namanya" jawab Komui.

"oh.." balas Cross santai.

"Lalu....Allen, bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" tanya Komui kepadaku.

Jantung bergedup dengan kencang.....apa yang harus kupilih? Meninggalkan Cross atau pergi ke Paris sekolah yang kuimpiankan selama ini, dan menepati janji pada teman masa kecilku yang sering ku mimpikan didalam mimpi ku.....apa yang harus kupilih.....ayah...ibu....bantulah aku.....

To be Contiuned....

=_= chapter pertama selesai....

mimpi Allen tentang 2 ikan mimpi punya saya loh!!

masih ada kesalah ketikkan....==" kalau begitu mohon maaf.....T^T


	2. Good Bye Tokyo, I'm Coming Paris!

aku adalah Allen Walker. anak laki-laki berumur 15 Tahun yang bercita-cita untuk bisa bersekolah musik di Paris. Saat ini aku dalam masalah….antara memilih bersekolah di Paris atau tetap di Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Cross….tapi aku ingin bersekolah di paris….Apa yang harus kupilih?

**Tokyo et Paris**** ©Yula Lala**

**D Gray-Man©Hoshino Katsura**

Sedikit mengingat masa lalu…

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun. aku pergi kesuatu pertunjukkan tari balet. Aku mendengar denting-denting musik orgel….'_Ting…Tring…Ting….Ting….Tring_' setiap denting irama musiknya menyejukkan hati marah menjadi hangat dengan senyuman….penarinya adalah seorang gadis lebih sedikit tua dariku…umurnya kalau tidak salah 7 tahun...gadis itu menari dengan wajah damai, kulit wajah putihnya yang indah. Setiap lompatan tariannya gadis itu tampak sangat mengagumkan…..

saat dikomentari wartawan, itu yang membuatku terkejut! Ternyata gadis itu tidak memiliki keluarga…..dia hanya seorang diri…..dia tidak punya kerabat, nenek, kakek, paman, bibi….seluruhnya tidak ada….namun gadis di asuh guru yang melatihnya. Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya seperti kehilangan kerabat….gadis itu tetap bertekad menjadi penari balet terhebat di dunia….gadis itu tetap ingin mengikuti cita-citanya…begitu juga aku, aku ingin menjadi pianis terhebat di dunia seperti ayah!...

dan saat ini….masalah pun muncul….aku di ajak pergi ke paris untuk melanjutkan sekolah akademi disana…..namun aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Cross yang sudah bekerja keras untuk membesarkan aku menjadi seperti ini…apa yang harus kulakukan? Ibu….ayah…..tolonglah beri petunjukmu kepada ku…..

"bagaimana?" Tanya Komui kepadaku.

"bagaimana ya? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…." Jawabku dengan melihat mereka berdua.

"Allen…." Mata Cross melihatku dengan rengutan sedih dimatanya.

"bila aku menjawab 'ya, aku akan ikut Komui-sensei dan Lenale ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolah akademi di paris' tapi aku akan meninggalkan Cross-san sendirian. Namun bila aku mengatakan 'tidak, aku ingin tetap disini bersama Cross-san dan bersekolah akademi musik momogaoka di Tokyo saja' aku telah hilang kesempatan untuk bersekolah di akademi momogaoka di Paris" jawabku lagi dengan ekspresi wajah sedih. Aku hanya hidup pas-pas'an dengan Cross.

"huh…baka deshi" kata Cross singkat dengan senyum.

"ya tidak apa! Ini memang membuatmu berpikir keras…maaf mengganggu kalian…ahahahaha~ bila Allen-kun sudah memutuskan keinginanmu, kamu bisa menemuiku di ruang kepala sekolah! Hujan sudah berhenti, saya pamit dulu! Ahahaha~" Komui tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa ketegangan dari perkataan Allen tadi.

Dengan bergegas Komui mengambil jas hujannya dan keluar dari toko…kini tinggal aku dan Cross.

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang juga? karena sudah mulai gelap" Tanya Cross padaku.

"tentu saja! Kita pulang sekarang! Aku sudah LAPAR….." jawab Allen dengan wajah lemas.

"haah…..baiklah! sebelum itu Bantu aku bereskan toko"

"iya baiklah"

_Langit saat ini berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman…_

_Saat ini aku dapat melihat langit luas yang mulai dipenuhi bintang…_

_Awan saat ini terlihat samar-samar …_

_Angin berhembus membelai rambutku…_

_Udara dingin saat ini dapat kurasakan…_

Aku dengan Cross sedang berjalan ke supermarket mini yang tidak jauh dari toko milik Cross, kami membeli bahan untuk makan malam kami…

**Sesampai di rumah….**

"bawang putih , bawang merah, dan tomat sudah kucincang…..terus ditumis" dengan perlahan-lahan kutumis dengan api yang kecil karena nanti takutnya malah hangus.

"Allen, hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Cross yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"um….hari ini masak sayur tumis dengan miso soup!" jawabku.

"oh….berapa lama lagi? Aku sudah lapar" Tanya Cross lagi.

"tidak lama lagi, Pakailah bajumu Cross-san! Nanti masuk angin" jawab Allen sambil menatap Cross yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"selamat makan"dengan serentak aku mengatakannya bersama Cross.

'TING TONG' suara bel apartemen kami berbunyi.

"uh….menganggu makanku saja" keluhku yang baru saja mau menyuap makananku kemulut.

'TING TONG'

"sudahlah! Cepat kau bukakan pintu itu! Dia orang penting" bentak Cross yang mulai marah karena muak dengan suara bel.

"iya, baiklah tunggu saya bukakan pintu"

'tunggu sebentar…cross bilang orang penting? Siapa?' pikirku.

'crek' saatku buka pintu yang muncul adalah….

"eh? Nona Cloud Nyne"

"oh? Allen….dimana si tua pemabuk itu?" Tanya Cloud padaku.

"ehm….maksud anda Cross-san? Dia ada di ruang makan, tampaknya dia menunggu anda"jawabku.

"Allen…kamu sudah besar ya" kata Cloud dengan tersenyum. Beda kalau jumpa dengan Cross.

"eh? Iya ya…nggak kerasa ternyata aku sudah besar"

"kau telat sekali Cloud!" keluh Cross.

"suka-suka aku!"

"kau kira ini sudah jam berapa hah?" bentak Cross kasar.

"EGP! Emang gue pikirin!" bentak ulang Cloud tak kalah kasar.

"sudah jangan berkelahi disini, Nanti tetangga jadi kira salah paham! Gara-gara telat dikira ngehamilin orang" aku mencoba meleraikan perkelahian.

"ya sudah ayo kita makan"

**Saat makan malam…**

Sunyi….nggak ada yang bergeming….sampai setelah kami selesai makan pada saat Cloud mulai berbicara….

"jadi Allen….ada yang ingin kami beritahukan kepadamu"

"ada apa? Apa aku membuat kalian kesusahan? Atau malah merepotkan" aku bertanya kepada Cloud.

"enggak….tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu" jawab Cloud.

"terus?"

"ini tentang katanya kamu diajak melanjutkan sekolah ke paris…kenapa kamu tidak kesana dan melanjutkan sekolahmu? Kan lumayan sekalian buat jalan-jalan" tanya Cloud.

"aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa….aku tidak ingin Cross-san sendirian.." jawabku dengan menatap Cross. Apa dia membicarakan hal ini kepada Cloud juga?

"Allen…..si tua itu bisa jaga dirinya, toh lihat buktinya…kalau dia pergi malem pulangnya pagi udah bawa cewek bangsawan terus bir yang harganya mahal" sambil mengatakan 'cewek bangsawan' Cloud ditatap Cross dengan glare yang sangat menakutkan namun dibalas Cloud dengan juah lebih menakutkan.

"iya aku tahu itu…tapi…."

"…"mendengar kata-kataku Cross menjadi terharu.

"tapi…walaupun aku di suruh main ke kasino untuk membayar hutang Cross-san dan disuruh nyuci, masak, bersih-bersih rumah, bantu nyembunyikan perempuan yang dibawa Cross-san kerumah kalau ada tamu tiba-tiba…aku tetap tak ingin Cross sendirian" ketika aku mengatakan hal-hal tersebut, mata Cloud sudah berapi-api. Sedangkan Cross? Sudah terbatuk-batuk ketika mendengarkannya.

"Allen….sebenarnya kami…" saat belum selesai mengatakan kata-katanya….Cloud menatap Cross, dan Cross mengangguk.

"kami akan menikah"

"eh…BENARKAH!" mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengarkannya perasaan senang, gembira, dan bahagia bercampur aduk saat ini.

"iya….dalam waktu dekat ini"

"kalau begitu….Cross-san tidak sendirian lagi kan?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"iya" jawab Cloud dengan tersenyum lembut.

"jadi…aku bisa bersekolah di paris!"

"tentu saja dasar bodoh"

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu, nanti keburu larut malam" dengan perlahan-lahan Cloud berjalan keluar dan disusul oleh Cross.

'Berarti besok aku aka menemui Komui-sensei' kataku didalam hati…

Mataku mulai berat….aku mengangkat piring-piring ke dapur dan berjalan kekamar untuk beristirahat.

Sesampai kekamar….aku mengganti bajuku,dengan baju tidur. lalu kubukan jendela geserku….aku melihat pemandangan kota yang menabjukkan….lampu-lampu kota menghiasi malam yang gelap, kulihat dilangit ada bintang kejora….aku masih teringat saat ayah mengatakan '_kalau sudah besar kita akan ke luar angkasa dan menangkap bintang itu!_' mataku mulai berair karena ingin menangis, Namu kucoba untuk menahannya. tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh…aku cepat-cepat berpikir permintaan apa yang kumau…

"tolong bahagiakan Cross dan Cloud yang akan menikah….dan tenangkanlah ayah dan ibu di alam sana, biarkan mereka bersama-sama…..lalu, aku ingin bersekolah diparis jadi kumohon bisa terkabul" seketika mataku menitikkan air bening….pada akhirnya aku menangis juga ya walaupun sudah kutahan?

Angin malam yang lembut membuatku mulai mengantuk….ku berjalan ketempat tidur dan mulai menutup mataku….

**Keesokan harinya….**

"Cross-san sarapan sudah selesai! Aku berangkat!" teriakku dengan terburu-buru.

"hee? Tumben gak telat buat sarapannya, tapi ya sudahlah pergi sono ntar telat!"

Aku berlari dan terus berlari untuk mengabarkan kepada Komui-sensei kalau aku bisa berangkat bersamanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Paris.

'TOK TOK'

"iya silahkan masuk! Eh Allen"

"maaf menggganggu, ini tentang kemarin"

"iya aku tahu…jadi kamu ikut pergi denganku dan adikku kan?" Tanya Komui. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"tiket telah ku pesan dan biaya pun akan ku tanggung-"

"NII-SAN!" teriak seorang gadis yang mendobrak pintu Komui. Aku hanya bisa terkejut. Itu adalah Lenale Lee, adik Komui.

"hah, Eh ada apa?" Tanya Komui padanya.

"ada yang mengamuk! Dia menghancurkan kelas dan memecahkan barang-barang bagian kesenian alat musik tradisional Indonesia "

Dengan bergegas Komui mengikuti adikknya….

"Allen kita bicarakan hal ini saat pulang sekolah!"

"iya Komui-Sensei!"jawabku.

'BLAM' aku menutup pintu kantor Komui dengan menghela nafas. Saat aku membalikkan badan aku melihat Alma dan Pika.

"eh? Alma? Pika? Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada kedua temanku yang berwajah sedih pada saat itu juga.

"…." Pika tidak berkata apa pun. Malahan ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu wajahnya makin murung dan sedih.

"kita bicarakan hal ini di kantin saja" jawab Alma. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

kami berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong tanpa berkata sepatah pun…rasanya saat itu sudah beku…

Di kantin aku melihat Jhony, Chaoji, Lau dan teman-teman yang lainnya seperti sudah menungguku….ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Allen…aku dengar kamu akan pergi ya?" Tanya Jhony. Wajah begitu muram dan sedih.

"eh, itu…" aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Allen jangan tinggalkan kami!" teriak Chaoji. Dia teman yang sangat dekat bila aku sedang sedih ia , Jhony, dan Tapp pasti sudah membuatku tersenyum kembali.

"Chaoji….teman-teman aku tahu perasaan kalian, tapi aku ingin kesana..." aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa pun. Aku telah membuat mereka kecewa. Lagi-lagi aku dalam masalah seperti ini. Dasar, aku sangat payah!

"Allen aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk tidak pergi kesana…ini adalah pilihanmu, aku maupun yang lainnya tidak berhak memutuskan apa yang harus kamu pilih Allen!" kata Chaoji dengan tegas.

"…." Aku hanya kaget dan cepat-cepat menjawab " bila kalian mengatakan hal itu aku…aku memilih untuk pergi, terima kasih" ntah mengapa aku mengatakan terima kasih….cih, aku sangat terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Allen…baiklah bila itu kemauan mu, kami akan bahagia dan senang bila kamu mengatakan hal tersebut" kata Alma yang mulai tersenyum.

"eh? Kukira…kukira kalian akan menghajarku, memarahiku dan memakiku karena memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kalian" mataku sampai berkaca-kaca. Tak kusangka mereka tidak marah.

"haah, Allen….bicara apa kamu? Kami tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Ingat! Kita kan teman? Ya kan?" Tanya Lau kepada Allen dan pada teman-teman lainnya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"minna….arigato gozaimasu!" aku membungkukkan badanku dan berteriak sangat keras saat itu, sampai anak kelas yang berbeda dengan kelasku terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Pika menjitak kepala ku…..ukh, rasanya panas sekali kepala ku.

"baka! Kenapa membungkukkan badan mu? Kamu kira kita ini master mu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Ia sudah berhenti dari kesedihannya.

"Pika….ini adalah Pika yang kukenal, selalu bersemangat" seketika aku mengatakan hal itu, wajah Pika memerah. Dia tampak sedikit lebih manis.

"hai hai! Ya sudah, kita makan yok? Di bayaring sama Lau loh! Lumayan kan?" dengan terkekeh Jhony mengatakan hal itu. Lau Cuma bisa menghela nafasnya.

"hum! Ayo!" aku dan semua teman-temanku menyerbu tempat antrian. Hah hari ini ada hal yang menyenangkan dan menyusahkan.

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang dikatakan Komui, Komui akan membicarakan soal kepergianku lagi Kantornya sepulang sekolah.

'TOK TOK'

"masuk, oh Allen…duduk!" kata Komui mempersilahkan aku duduk.

Aku melihat kepala Komui. Benjol *bengkak ataupun semacam memar*? Kenapa?

"oh, ahahaha jangan hiraukan kepalaku!" kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Komui seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"iya…jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanyaku.

"um, kapan kamu mau? Nanti aku takutnya kamu ada acara atau suatu kegiatan" jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Komui benar-benar orang yang ramah dan pasti banyak gadis yang mengidaminya.

"nii-san, ini kopinya" muncul Lenale adiknya, yang begitu cantik.

"ah, arigato!" kata Komui sambil meneguk Kopinya.

"nii-san! Bolehkah aku pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Reveer-sensei?" Tanya Lenale dengan nada manja. Ukh dia manis sekali!

"apa! Enggaaakkkk! Nanti kamu di apa-apain terus kamu dilamar! Terus kamu dicium! Terus-terus bagaimana dengan kakak mu yang tercinta ini? Huwaa-" belum siap Komui menjawabnya Lenale langsung menjitak kepala Komui. Oh, mungkin itu penyebab benjolnya kepala Komui. Aku tarik kembali kata-kata 'banyak gadis yang mengidaminya'. Ehehehe….

"ah, maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian berdua…aku pergi dulu ya" dengan diakhiri lambaian tangannya. Lenale keluar dari ruangan Komui.

"…..sa~ Allen-kun sampai dimana tadi pembicaraan kita? Oh ya….itu tereserah kemauan mu kapan kamu ingin berangkat karena mungkin kamu ada acara atau suatu kegiatan" tiba-tiba Komui bangkit lagi.

"eh…aku sih, inginnya pergi sesudah pernikahan nona Cloud dan Cross-san"

"kalau begitu coba telepon"

"iya" dengan bergegas aku mengambil telepon genggam ku.

_"hallo, ada apa baka deshi?"_

"hallo, Cross-san kapan akan menikahnya?"

_"hooh, aku akan menikah minggu depan…emangnya ada apa?"_

"oh enggak apa-apa, aku Cuma nanya"

_"ouh, ya sudah" _berakhirlah percakapan kami disitu.

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Komui.

"Cross-san bilang ia akan menikah minggu depan" jawabku.

"baiklah, Allen-kun karena kita sudah menyetujui perpegian kita saat hari itu juga sore harinya, setuju?"

"iya" aku berjabatan tangan dengan Komui kalau itu tanda persetujuan kami.

"mohon kerjasamanya"

_Sore yang seperti biasanya namun hari ini tidak ada hujan, yang ada hanya udara dingin menyambut kepulangan ku kerumah…_

Seminggu kemudian…

'haah hari ini hari Cross-san dan nona Cloud menikah….mereka pasangan yang serasi….Cross-san menggunakan baju Jas bewarna hitam, nona Cloud menggunakan gaun putih….mereka tampak bahagia' pikirku.

"baiklah, aku akan melempar rangkaian bunga! Siap-siap!" kata Cloud. Dan langsung seluruh gadis-gadis berkumpul untuk mendapatkan rangkaian bunga itu.

"aah, aku lapar" aku memegang perutku yang mulai demo minta dikasih makan.

Aku berjalan menuju meja panjang penuh dengan makanan. Begitu melihatnya aku langsung menaruh hampir seluruh jenis masakan yang dimasak catering. Saat aku mengambil minuman anggur, aku melihat cewek? Loh tapi kayaknya cowok deh, dia pakai jas.

"um, ano…." Belum sempat aku ingin bertanya namanya, ia langsung menatapku tajam. Aku Cuma bisa nelan ludah…laki-laki ini mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan lurus bagai bintang shampoo Sunsilly warna rambutnya hitam legam. Tidak senyum namun merengut.

"apa? Apa mau mu?" Tanya lelaki itu pada ku. Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada nya?

"perkenalkan nama saya Allen Walker, kalau boleh tahu nama anda?" jawabku dan bertanya kembali padanya.

"che…. Watashi wa Kanda"

"um, Kanda-san tidak makan?" Tanya ku kembali.

" hum….bukan urusanmu aku makan dan tidak" jawabnya dengan kasar. Wah….aku bertemu orang mengerika hari ini.

"eh- ma- maafkan saya" aku membungkukkan badan sambil meminta maaf takut orang ini malah menghajarku. Habis mukanya kayak anak geng Yakuza.

"che"

"Kanda-sama! Saatnya kita pergi" seseorang memmanggil lelaki yang kukenal baru saja ini. Ia memanggil dengan kata-kata 'sama' eh? Orang tehormat? Jangan-jangan betul pula perkataanku….

"hah, baiklah" kata lelaki yang bernama melihatnya bangkit dari duduknya, aku menatapnya hingga pergi ketempat orang yang memanggilnya. Aku melihat Komui disamping orang yang memanggilnya. Aku pun ikut berjalan bersamanya… " oi, ngapain kau?" Tanya Kanda padaku. "aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Komui-sensei" jawabku. "oh….kepala sekolah Momogaoka ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya mengangguk.

Saat kami berjalan, seorang gadis sedang mengejar rangkain bunga yang dilempar nona Cloud. Ia tidak melihat aku dan Kanda yang sedang melintas "**AWAASSS**" teriakku….tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya aku, kanda dan gadis itu jatuh…dan bunga yang yang gadis itu kejar jatuh pula **T**epat dimana kami ber-3 jatuh. Aku jatuh tergeletak disamping Kanda dangan posisi behadapan ,berpegangan tangan tepatnya bukan berpegangan tapi kepegang tangannya, sedangkan Gadis itu jatuh di atas ku dan Kanda.

"ukh, che" dengan cepat, Kanda melepaskan tangannya dengan tanganku dan bangkit dengan wajah memerah. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Orang yang memanggilnya itu sudah ketakutan.

"LENALEEEEE!" teriak Komui histeris. Orang-orang di sekeliling Komui seperti Reveer langsung memegang tangannya karena bila lepas aku akan dalam bahaya.

"oops…aku melemparnya terlalu jauh" kata Cloud seperti tidak bersalah.

"Allen cepat bangun dan jangan dekati Lenale" teriak Reveer. Aku langsung bangkit dan membantu Lenale bangun. Setelah itu Komui berhenti berteriak dan berkata " loh, kenapa aku berteriak?" kalau dipikir-pikir Komui mempunyai 2 kepribadian ganda.

"Lenale kau baik-baik saja?"

"iya aku baik-baik saja! Karena aku jatuh aku mendapat bunganya! Yes!"

"ahahaha" aku memaksa kan diri untuk tertawa. Hari ini juga aku terjadi hal-hal yang menyenangkan,menyedihkan, dan menyusahkan. Hari ini aku akan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang kucintai….Cross-san,nona Cloud, Jhony, Pika, Lau, Tapp, Alma, dan semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku akan pergi dari Negara tercinta ku, Tokyo dan menuju ke Paris.

_albeit very much I'm leaving you ... you are in my heart the most in because you are people important person in my life_ ...

Ya...saat ini aku di Airport, aku diantar oleh Cross-san dan istrinya nona Cloud. Aku melihat Cross-san menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan sepertinya aku juga melihat lelaki yang bernama Kanda...tapi apa Cuma perasaan ya?...

"Allen-kun kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi kalau kamu ingin membeli sesuatu beli lah aku akan mengecek keberangkatan kita sekali lagi" jelas Komui. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Cross-san jangan menangis lagi"

"urusei! Ukh...huks...ini terasa sakit dari yang kubayangkan...Allen..." dengan terbata-bata Cross mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Cross-san..."

"nanti...siapa yang bakal main kasino! Kan utang ku belum selesai! Huwaaaaa..." saat mengatakan hal bodoh itu Cloud dan aku memukul Kepala Cross dengan keras.

"ALLEN!" teriak segerombolan anak muda. Tunggu aku kenal suara itu...itu Jhony!

"eh?"

"hosh...hosh ternyata belum terlambat" kata Jhony.

"Jhony? Dan kalian semua ada apa?"

"baka! Tentu saja melihat kepergian mu!" tiba-tiba Pika menyela dan Menjitak kepala ku.

"itai! Uh...terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk melihat kepergian ku"

"iya...sama-sama Allen, kan kita teman"

"minna..."

"Allen! Kita berangkat sekarang, pesawatnya sudah tiba" teriak Lenale tiba-tiba.

"ah, hai! Aku akan segera kesana. Semuanya...aku akan pergi, aku akan merindukan kalian. Jaga kondisi kalian ya? Aku akan menghubungi kalian bila sudah sampai! Sayonara minna!" untuk kali ini aku menangis sambil membungkukkan badan ku. Semua hanya menghelas nafas dengan lega dan senang.

Aku melambaikan tanganku...semua membalas lambaian ku, 'ini kah rasa berpisah? Tapi kenapa ketika aku berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu tidak sesedih ini? Akh lupakan hal itu' ...dengan bergegas aku berlari menuju ke Komui dan Lenale...dan tidak lupa aku sekali lagi melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum untuk mereka terakhir kalinya..._'good bye tokyo, i'm coming paris!'_

**_To Be Contiuned_**

lagu orgel tentang anak gadis yang nari balet itu terinspirasi waktu dengar lagu _'bolero by Thohoshinki / DBSK' _ tapi yang versi orgelnya...enak loh!~

Chapter kali ini panjang gak? atau kependekkan? saya butuh saran! =x="

**i'm need your review...review please?**


End file.
